


Christmas Season Debate

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [49]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “That is preposterous! Christmas is in December and therefore, the season to begin celebrating it should also start in December.” Logan crosses his arms as he looks at Patton, who pouts at him.“But there’s also no reason that you can’t start celebrating it earlier!” Patton says, waving his hands around. “Once Halloween is over, the next huge holiday to celebrate should be Christmas!”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Season Debate

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this one being a fun one ^^ It was originally posted December 10th, 2018 ^^ 
> 
> Prompt 5 - arguing over when the holiday season starts  
> Warnings: None

“That is preposterous! Christmas is in December and therefore, the season to begin celebrating it should also start in December.” Logan crosses his arms as he looks at Patton, who pouts at him.

“But there’s also no reason that you can’t start celebrating it earlier!” Patton says, waving his hands around. “Once Halloween is over, the next huge holiday to celebrate should be Christmas!”

“Are you forgetting Thanksgiving?” Logan asks, rolling his eyes. Seriously, this whole argument just because Patton wanted to turn on Christmas music on the first of November.

“No! That’s a fun holiday too but that’s one day! You could save a lot of time by beginning to decorate for Christmas much earlier! Besides, it’d give you longer to have the decorations up so you don’t have to rush to get them down!”

“I, well, that is…” Logan stutters, not really knowing how to respond to that. It is fairly logical to save time like that, “I guess when it comes to outdoor decorating then it’s fine. But starting Christmas music this early??”

“The radio stations are doing it! Besides, Thanksgiving doesn’t really have specific music and not all these songs are specifically about Christmas! Some of them are just wintry and you could listen to those all winter.”

“Well, by that logic, you’d start the music on December 21st when winter actually begins. It’s still autumn right now.” Logan says, having a surprising amount of fun arguing with Patton on this. Patton’s making some pretty good points.

“Oh, gosh. True…” Patton whines softly, trying to think of something else to sway Logan’s favor to his side. “But come on! Can you really fault listening to Christmas music so early? We barely get two months to listen to it so you need to start early to really enjoy it.”

“I-I guess…” Logan says, “I do understand where you’re coming from. But I know once you start listening to Christmas music, Roman’s going to start playing it everywhere in the Mindscape. It’s a bit early for constant Christmas music.”

Patton shrugs, knowing very well that Logan’s right about that. Roman is the most extravagant of the four when it comes to holiday music.

“Right… Hey, Virgil, what do you think?” Patton asks as Virgil walks into the room, “When does the Christmas season truly start?”

Virgil shrugs, walking over and sitting on the couch beside Patton. “I dunno. As long as it doesn’t encroach on Halloween’s time, I’m chill with whenever afterward.”

Patton giggles, finding a potential ally in his best friend, “So, would you say it’s okay to listen to Christmas music starting today?”

“Yeah, I guess. Just don’t go overboard like Prince Sing-a-Long would and we’re good.” Virgil says, smiling when it causes Patton’s eyes to light up.

Logan sighs, realizing this is going to be much more difficult going two-versus-one in a debate like this. And the only other person that could be his ally would most likely be on Patton’s and Virgil’s sides.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Logan says slowly, “I suppose you could begin listening to your music now. Why did you want to listen to it anyway? It’s not like we’re decorating this early.”

“Oh! I was wanting to bake and this time of year, Christmas music always makes baking so much more fun!” Patton says with a grin.

“Alright, just keep it a reasonable volume and we’ll be okay,” Logan says and Patton squeals in delight.

“Yay! Thank you, Logan!” Patton grabs his phone and rushes into the kitchen, beginning to play the music before starting to look for his needed ingredients.

Logan is pleasantly surprised when the playlist he’s chosen turns out to be mostly instrumental tracks, the kind that easily fades into the background instead of commanding your attention. Patton happily hums along and Logan smiles slightly. It may be worth losing a debate now and again just to see his fellow sides this happy.

Bonus:

“What is your viewpoint on all this, Roman?” Logan asks after Roman’s been brought up to speed about Logan and Patton’s debate earlier this afternoon.

“Hmm?” Roman hums in thought, “I mean, I don’t mind it starting immediately after Halloween but I understand there are layers to it as well.”

“What do you mean by that?” Logan asks, genuinely curious as he had expected Roman to be all for starting as early as possible.

“Like you can start music and outdoor decorations in early November but you should wait until after Thanksgiving for any Christmas sweaters and indoor decorations. Unless you wanted to do like snowflakes or something inside, but that’s it.” Roman says, paying more attention to getting the coat of paint evenly on Logan’s nails.

“Ah. I see. That does sound fair.” Logan says, watching him work. “That’s a rather good view to have of it, Roman.”

Roman just smiles at him as he finishes up one hand and reaches for Logan’s other, beginning to paint those nails as well. Logan nods and prompts him to go back to what they had been talking about before, glad to see that he technically would have had an ally after all.


End file.
